


Growth

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Tattoos, soulmates & new meetings [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: There is something to be said about the nature of soulmates.





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the firsts drafts I had for this series. Their potential friendship gives me life, so for me it was obvious that they will be soulmates. 
> 
> Also with a bit of ShibaInu and YamaYachi because it can never be cute enough!

Yamaguchi feels at ease when he does the jump float serve now. There is still a bit uneasiness but he feels collected, as if he can finally control the ball; he is far from doing so, but by now he is aware of his skills, knows what he is capable of, better than anyone else.

  
  


And he can show this at the current practise match against Nekoma during golden week. It's the second time but both teams hope it will continue to work out, building up the friendly rivalry again. Due to their performance – even though they didn't make it to Nationals – Karasuno can afford the trip to Tokyo and so they look forward to more practise matches.

  
  


In the moment though, Yamaguchi's focus lies on his opponents. The few seconds he has at the beginning are enough to take in their positions, Nekoma's tall second years on the other side of the net, to find a gap next to one arm and the spiker, to use this opportunity. He sees the ball going over the net, past the blockers but it doesn't hit the ground because just when it passes, he sees the libero on the other side, diving for the ball and bringing it back in play, up to Fukunaga who connects it to Kenma; Taketora's spike is blocked by Tsukishima.

  
  


For a second Tadashi is wondering, whether he did it wrong but he can't find his mistake until his and the libero's gaze meet, sparking determination – there was no mistake but to underestimate his opponent.

  
  


*

  
  


After the match which ended in a victory for Karasuno, during a short break, Shibayama comes up to him, maybe a bit hesitant even though he tries to show confidence; Yamaguchi feels a bit nervous himself.

  
  


“That was an amazing serve”, he tells Yamaguchi, arms behind his back.

  
  


“Ah, thank you but your save was amazing as well”, he smiles while Inuoka and Hinata exchange their usual verbal amazement in the background.

  
  


They talk a bit more, about how Shibayama became a regular now that Yaku graduated or how Yamaguchi trains regular serves with their new first years. It's easy, their conversation, apart from the nervousness no awkward pauses and Yamaguchi has no problem looking him directly in the eyes.

  
  


Making friends is hard, but while talking to Shibayama, Yamaguchi questions this assumption he typically had. They actually barely know each other and obviously there is a lot they don't know about each other, but making friends with him sounds easier than anything else. And there is someone else who seems to think the same.

  
  


“So, you and that Libero started to get along.”

  
  


“Tsukki.”

  
  


He hadn't heard when his friend came up to him, face brightening up. Even though Tsukishima seems relaxed because there are no third years who make him block for them, he also looks bored – he wouldn't be surprised if he actually missed training with them. Maybe just a bit. (He doesn't comment on it though, can guess the annoyed look he'd get in return despite of the embarrassment he might actually feel).

  
  


“You should be asking to practise your serves.”

  
  


“Yes.”

 

Tsukishima looks like he wants to add something but shakes his head like it's a bad idea and goes back to the court. No Nekoma third year to drag him around doesn't mean he'll slack off altogether. Yamaguchi tries to hide a laugh and does as Tsukishima suggested. Or at least he intends to, but then Shibayama is standing in front of him, as if he had the same idea and well, they end up training together either way.

  
  


It feels surreal to have someone like a libero as his rival but they end up as pair during the weekend the training lasts, practising receiving and serves, exchanging tips. There is so much to learn and they make sure that both profit from each other's words.

  
  


*

  
  


“Yamaguchi!”

  
  


He turns around when he hears his name, spotting their manager who approaches him.

  
  


“Ah, Yachi, what is it?”

  
  


By now, Yamaguchi would say that they get along pretty well and if he had enough courage he'd actually ask her out. A thought which had come to his mind late at night and caused him trouble falling asleep. Because thinking a girl is cute is one thing, actually considering to ask her out another. Normally he'd ask Tsukishima for his opinion, but the last time he had casually mentioned that Yachi was really cute, he'd just hummed and went right back to his homework. Normally it wouldn't have discouraged him, including the fact that they had to learn for a test, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about it again. Maybe after the camp.

  
  


“Well, you see...”, she starts, fiddling while trying to find the right words.

  
  


It's not just them on the court who practise. She worked on improving her knowledge as well, after all she was the only manager now. And the notes during practise which she diligently copied at home and compared to the old ones did help during the next session. Even today she had something to say, telling him what she observed. Yamaguchi listened, attention on her words until they were interrupted by their upperclassmen

  
  


“Stop flirting you two”, Tanaka exclaims.

  
  


“Right, keep it to yourself, we're here to play”, Taketora agrees.

  
  


“Stop embarrassing these two”, Kinoshita starts, Narita adding that Ennoshita will scold them if they keep on annoying these two; this is enough to keep them shut.

  
  


(It doesn't help with Yamaguchi's blush and Yachi almost fainting from embarrassment.)

  
  


*

 

The wind is nice. After getting over the embarrassment (especially when Ennoshita still found out and just smiles), he joined Shibayama outside. They were sitting on the hill which they were glad not to run up again this weekend. A few other teammates were shattered outside and when Shibayama follows Yamaguchi's gaze, he sees it's on Yachi and the coaches.

  
  


“So, you are... dating?”, he wants to know, though doesn't look at him, unsure if it's proper to ask; to his own surprise, Yamaguchi feels himself blush, but he doesn't mind replying.

  
  


“Ah, no”, he says, thinking about it for a second before he realises that there is no harm and just goes for it, “I'd like to ask her out though.”

  
  


Shibayama nods and wishes him good luck, but his gaze already shifts. Yamaguchi notice the short longing gaze and when he follows it, he sees Inuoka. It seems pretty clear to him, still he hesitates. He wonders if it would be okay to tell him that he should ask him out, whether it is appropriate, but he doubts it. Shibayama catches his glance eventually and smiles, maybe a bit sad and Yamaguchi wonders if he did tell him and it didn't end well or if he was simply scared. He couldn't imagine falling for his best friend, no, a teammate (even if Yachi is part of the team), but he is sure that the guilt some might feel is worse than the nervousness he feels when thinking about Yachi.

  
  


Eventually, Yamaguchi settles on asking if he wants to go and practise receives again. He hopes that this is the right thing to say. From the way Shibayama's face lights up, it should be.

  
  


*

  
  


On the last day, they are sitting together in the shadows when Shibayama tells him.

  
  


“I love Inuoka.”

  
  


Yamaguchi didn't expect him to mention it again. He wonders if he should be surprised or not, either way because he told him or the content itself. Regardless, Shibayama seems to wait for a reaction and so he simply asks him a question; this time he doesn't ask himself if it's appropriate.

  
  


“Have you told him?”

  
  


Shibayama shakes his head.

  
  


“I'm scared. We are not soulmates and even though he doesn't love Hinata... it feels wrong, I mean... we were told how romantic it would be, dating your soulmate. I don't think I will fall in love with mine, but what if that person has also the impression of a romantic soulmate relationship?”

  
  


The 'I don't want to disappoint them', a constant fear a lot of people have about their soulmate – even Yamaguchi – stays unspoken. Yamaguchi thinks about the conversation he had in his first year with the rest of his group. How they had been considering romantic and platonic relationships. Wondering how the whole soulmate business is supposed to be. He recalls what he himself had contributed to the discussion, something he hadn't been too sure of back then but now stood firmly behind.

  
  


“My mother used to say that they balance each other out. So I'm sure that they might understand it. There is a lot of things we have to learn about ourselves and the relationship we have with each other. Uhm, I think in some cultures, Soulmates were actually never considered to be romantic but... like your twin? And until today there are a lot of people who interpret 'two sides of the same coin' in different ways.”

  
  


At first Shibayama doesn't say anything, only smiles weakly. Then he looks at him, hesitating as if he was embarrassed to even think about it.

  
  


“Maybe you're right. But he is really open about his emotions so shouldn't it be obvious?”

  
  


“Maybe you don't realise because you guys are just used to it?”

  
  


“You think so? Our marks are at the same place so I guess this has to mean something?”

 

It sounds more like a question. Yamaguchi would have assured him normally, that this might be the case, but he was curious. Knowing about Hinata's tattoo and wondering if this is a coincidence, he leans a bit forward, uttering a little "Oh?".

 

  
  


“Just above the ankle”, Shibayama confirms, surprised when Yamaguchi says “Mine as well.”

  
  


Maybe this is why they get along. Yamaguchi likes the thought. But he also liked the idea that they became friends because they choose to do so.

  
  


“Do you want to see?”

  
  


Yamaguchi is caught off guard by his offer. Shibayama seems a bit flustered now, but doesn't take back his question.

  
  


“If it's fine with you?”

  
  


“Sure.”

  
  


They won't do any more practise matches that day. So Shibayama doesn't feel bad for taking off one shoe, pulling the sock down without another word, revealing a mushroom as his mark. Yamaguchi looks at it, his silence confusing the other one, before copying his movements, revealing the same red tattoo with white dots on his skin.

  
  


They are soulmates.

  
  


It takes a moment, the realisation sinking in. When it does, they are laughing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You look happy. Giddy even”, Inuoka remarks when he and Shibayama walk towards the bus station; it's not a long way they share, parting afterwards, but it's nice to walk together either way.

  
  


“Tadashi is my soulmate”, he says without shame, telling him that they found it out during the training camp; his number is now saved in his phone under 'Tadashi' and an e-mail address in his contacts.

  
  


“This is amazing!”

  
  


Inuoka grins, patting him on the back. Of course he would be as happy as his friend about it. It gives Shibayama enough courage to finally do what even Tadashi had suggested, even if he was still feeling nervous.

  
  


“Hey, next weekend, let's go out”, he says before changing his mind, sees it as a sort of sign that he meet his soulmate.

  
  


“Sure, should I text the other ones?”

  
  


“No, just the two of us. Like a date.”

  
  


“Ah... s-sure.”

  
  


He blushes. And maybe Tadashi had been right about this; he tries his best to cheer his soulmate on in asking Yachi out as well.

  
  


(Definitely right about it, Shibayama thinks after the date, when Inuoka leans down to give him a peck on a cheek.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might end a bit suddenly, but this thing is so old, I really wanted to share it! I like how it turned out!
> 
> mushroom - Longevity, Strength, Growth, Enlightenment, Happiness


End file.
